Article carriers are known which have a double thickness of paperboard material between critical points of article contact. An example of this style of carrier is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,944 issued Feb. 12, 1980. A related carrier is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,894.